Burung Kertas
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Burung kertas yang Byakuya buat itu berwarna warni, seperti dirinya yang membuat hidup Soi Fon bagai pelangi. Apa keduanya percaya ya, pada legenda burung kertas? Bleach Vivariation Festival : Persamaan. ByaSoi.


A gift for Bleach Vivariation Festival : Persamaan. Then, this is a special fic for my lovely twin brother—**Anaszaki Mario**, I always remember about this, and may you rest in peace. I love you so much! :) Last, request from **yuminozomi** (yang GrimmRuki di ganti ini, boleh nggak, Yumi?) ;P

.

Alasan Cha memilih Byakuya Kuchiki dengan Soi Fon karena mereka sama-sama merupakan kapten yang lebih banyak bertindak ketimbang bicara. Banyak lagi alasannya sih, tapi, buat Cha, itu yang paling menonjol.

.

Please enjoy this fic! :)

* * *

**-Burung Kertas-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : ByaSoi  
WARNING : typo(s), (a bit) OOC  
Summary : Burung kertas yang Byakuya buat itu berwarna warni, seperti dirinya yang membuat hidup Soi Fon bagai pelangi. Apa keduanya percaya ya, pada legenda burung kertas?**

* * *

Sret... Sret...

Krasak... Krasak...

Berulang-ulang terdengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar seorang pangeran Kuchiki—Byakuya namanya. Kenapa pangeran? Baiklah, itu perumpamaan yang dibuat karena paras tampannya dan dia—Byakuya—dipastikan akan menjadi penerus kakeknya, menjadi kepala keluarga Kuchiki nantinya. Lalu, apa yang dilakukannya hingga seberisik itu di dalam kamar? Ah ya, ia sedang asyik dengan satu pak origami.

Byakuya sibuk menulisi bagian dalam kertas berwarna warni itu dengan kuasnya, lalu ia lipat menjadi burung kertas. Entah apa yang ia tulis, tapi anak laki-laki kecil itu menikmati kegiatannya melipat dan membentuknya menjadi burung kertas.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu pangeran kecil itu, tentu saja membuat Byakuya kaget setengah mati dan langsung memasukkan sembarangan burung kertas buatannya ke dalam laci meja.

"Byakuya," suara berat sang kakek memanggil namanya.

"Ehn, sebentar, kek," jawab Byakuya.

Byakuya merapikan secepat mungkin burung kertas yang berantakan—hasil perbuatannya, lalu membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tepat di depan pintu, berdiri tegap sang kakek yang sedari tadi menunggu cucunya itu untuk membuka pintu kamar.

"A-Ada apa, kek?" tanya Byakuya gugup, melihat pandangan kakeknya—yang tidak hangat.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"I-Itu... sedang ti-tidur, kek," Byakuya bahkan tak berani menatap mata kakeknya.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarkan kau untuk berbohong, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya hanya tertunduk, lalu sang kakek pun masuk ke dalam kamar cucunya itu. Mata sang kakek langsung tertuju pada burung kertas berwarna biru, yang kebetulan terjatuh di bawah meja. Byakuya langsung menggerutu pelan, mengutuk kebodohannya karena sedari tadi ia tidak menyimpan burung-burung kertas buatannya itu. Lagipula, siapa yang tahu kalau sang kakek akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya? Padahal, pekerjaannya di divisi enam Gotei tiga belas, pastilah banyak.

"Ini apa?" tanya Ginrei Kuchiki pada cucunya sambil menunjukkan burung kertas yang baru diambilnya.

"I-Itu..." Byakuya menunduk.

"Bisakah kau menjawab saat ku tanya? Bukankah begitu yang ku ajarkan?"

"Iya, kek," Byakuya kecil semakin menunduk.

"Lain kali, kalau kau punya keasyikan sendiri dengan kegiatan barumu, jangan lupakan waktu latihanmu."

"I-Iya, kek, maaf," Byakuya membungkukan badannya.

Ginrei hanya berdehem pelan, lalu keluar dari kaamr cucunya, yang membuat Byakuya menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya, anak laki-laki itu pun mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan. Ya, semua tahu kalau keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga terpandang, karena itu, meski dalam hati Byakuya tidak menyukainya, tapi ia terpaksa—harus—berperilaku seperti bangsawan.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Byakuya memulai latihannya, sudah satu minggu seperti ini, Byakuya melewatkan jam latihannya. Padahal biasanya saat matahari baru saja naik, Byakuya sudah sibuk dengan pedang kayunya.

* * *

"Soi Fon, ikut aku, yuk!"

Seorang wanita berkulit hitam mengajak gadis kecil berponi—dan berpakaian serba hitam—dihadapannya. Gadis kecil itu bernama Soi Fon, tipikal anak yang penurut dan setia pada atasannya—Yorouichi Shihouin.

"Ng? Ke mana, Yorouichi-sama?"

"Kalau ku bilang ikut aku, ya ikut saja!" cecar Yorouichi.

"B-Baik, Yorouichi-sama! M-Maafkan saya."

Seperti biasa, Yorouichi hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu segera berlari. Tentu saja Soi Fon langsung panik setengah mati dan sesegera mungkin mengejar atasannya itu.

"Y-Yorouichi-sama!"

Yorouichi dan Soi Fon bershunpo bersama menuju ke sebuah rumah—yang amat sangat mewah—di Seireitei. Tidak heran juga jika seorang Soi Fon bisa menguasai shunpo di usia muda, karena ia dilatih langsung oleh Yorouichi.

Saat sampai di depan rumah mewah itu, Yorouichi berhenti tiba-tiba, dan membuat Soi Fon menabrak punggung wanita berkulit hitam di depannya. Yorouichi hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa, Yorouichi-sama?"

"Kau tunggulah disini, Soi Fon. Nanti saat ku panggil, masuk lewat gerbang itu, ya!" Yorouichi menunjuk pintu gerbang dekat sana.

"Baik, Yorouichi-sama!" Soi Fon membungkukan badannya.

Yorouichi pun meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian di depan pagar kediaman bangsawan itu. Samar-samar Soi Fon dapat mendengar suara dari dalam, yang pertama suara Yorouichi.

"Apa kabar, Byakuya-bo?"

"WANITA KUCING PENGGANGGU!"

Pletak.

Soi Fon semakin menempelkan telingnya ke dekat pagar setelah mendengar suara pedang kayu—yang sepertinya—dilempar.

"Hoo, kau selalu saja mudah marah, ya! Nih, ku ambil ya ikat rambutmu!"

"KEMBALIKAN!"

Brak bruk brak.

Soi Fon kali ini keringat dingin mendengar suara dari dalam. Sungguh, sebenarnya dalam hati gadis kecil ini ingin tahu apa saja barang-barang yang dilempar oleh anak bernama Byakuya yang tadi di goda oleh Yorouichi.

"Wanita kucing pengganggu!"

"Kejar aku kalau bisa, Byakuya-bo!"

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu."

Tap.

Kali ini Soi Fon sudah tidak penasaran lagi dengan suara-suara yang dibuat oleh Yorouichi dan Byakuya? Kenapa? Jawabannya sederhana, karena sekarang keduanya sudah berdiri di depan Soi Fon. Yorouichi malah sengaja memberikan ikat rambut Byakuya pada Soi Fon—yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan kaget Soi Fon.

"Eh? Yorouichi-sama?"

"Shhtt..."

"Kemba—," Byakuya batal marah ketika melihat Yorouichi berdiri di belakang seorang gadis yang... er, manis?

"Ada apa, Byakuya-bo? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Yorouichi menyentil dahi Byakuya.

"Tch!" entah kenapa Byakuya tidak semarah tadi.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, Soi Fon!"

"Ng? Ah, iya! Nama saya Soi Fon. Senang berkenalan dengan anda," Soi Fon membungkukan badannya.

"Kau selalu saja terlalu formal, Soi Fon! Santailah sedikit!" Yorouichi menepuk pundak Soi Fon.

"I-Iya! Namaku Kuchiki Byakuya," Byakuya seolah tidak menghiraukan sikap Yorouichi.

"Nah, semoga kalian cepat akrab!" Yorouichi bershunpo meninggalkan kedua anak itu.

"Y-Yorouichi-sama!" Soi Fon tampak panik.

Byakuya menahan napas melihat anak perempuan di hadapannya itu. Sementara Soi Fon hanya menunduk, memandangi kakinya, tak berani melihat ke arah anak laki-laki di depannya—entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Byakuya begitu dekat dengan Yorouichi.

"M-Mau masuk?" tawar Byakuya akhirnya.

"Ng? Terima kasih," Soi Fon—mencoba—tersenyum.

Dan itu menjadi kali pertama Soi Fon masuk ke rumah mewah, er, istana lainnya di Seiretei. Tentu saja selain istana keluarga Shihouin yang besarnya mungkin hampir sama dengan milik keluarga Kuchiki. Soi Fon mengedarkan pandangannya hampir ke setiap jengkal halaman depan mansion Kuchiki. Lampu taman dengan sentuhan Jepang klasik, tanaman yang terawat dengan baik, dan ah ya, kolam ikan yang kecil. Takjub? Tentu saja.

"Kenapa?"

"T-Tidak! Ng, eh, rumahmu bagus, Kuchiki-sama," puji Soi Fon.

"Kuchiki-sama?" Byakuya mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau benar-benar orang yang terlalu formal, Soi Fon."

"Habis, saya harus memanggil anda apa?"

"Byakuya saja cukup, kok."

"Baik, Byakuya-sama."

"Terserah kau saja. Eh, Soi Fon, kau bawahan Yorouichi, kan?"

"I-Iya."

"Ayo berlatih bersamaku! Aku ingin tahu seperti apa hasil didikan wanita kucing itu."

"H-Hei! Tentu saja aku bisa lebih hebat darimu!" Soi Fon nampak tersinggung.

"Masa? Coba buktikan!" Byakuya malah memanasi sambil melempar pedang kayu pada Soi Fon.

Sore itu pun berlalu dengan suara-suara pedang yang beradu dari halaman depan mansion Kuchiki. Ya, hari pertama Soi Fon berlatih bersama dengan Byakuya. Hari pertama juga bagi Byakuya melupakan kegiatan barunya—burung kertas.

* * *

"Soi Fon! Kau tahu origami tidak?" tanya Byakuya.

Soi Fon mengangguk pelan sambil meminum air yang tadi di bawanya ke kediaman Kuchiki. Entah ini sudah kali ke berapa Soi Fon berlatih bersama dengan Byakuya dan jadi sering sekali bertandang ke mansion Kuchiki.

"Kau bisa membentuk origami?"

Kali ini Soi Fon menggeleng pelan, lalu meletakkan sembarangan tempat minum yang terbuat dari bambu itu.

"Susah, Byakuya-sama. Saya tidak punya keahlian di bidang melipat-lipat kertas seperti itu."

"Mau ku ajari tidak?"

"Byakuya-sama bisa?"

Byakuya mengangguk mantap, lalu menarik lengan Soi Fon. Tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya wajah gadis itu sudah amat sangat memerah. Tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya langsung ada desiran aneh di dada Soi Fon—saat Byakuya memegang tangannya.

Byakuya akhirnya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang menurut Soi Fon, itu adalah kamar Byakuya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, lalu menggeser pintu kamar yang ada di depannya.

"Ini kamarku!" ucap Byakuya bangga.

"Besar sekali!" komentar Soi Fon polos.

"Hehehe... Ayo masuk, Soi Fon! Ku perlihatkan origami buatanku!"

Soi Fon mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Byakuya masuk ke dalam kamar anak laki-laki itu. Gadis kecil berponi itu pun duduk bersimpuh di dekat tumpukan futon—tak jauh dari pintu, sementara Byakuya sibuk mengambil burung-burung kertasnya.

"Ini! Lihat! Banyak bukan?"

Mata Soi Fon langsung membulat sempurna melihat kumpulan burung kertas Byakuya. Burung kertas itu berwarna warni, cantik sekali.

"Ba-Bagus, Byakuya-sama!" puji Soi Fon.

"Terima kasih. Mau ku ajari cara membuatnya?"

Soi Fon mengangguk pelan, yang disambut dengan senyuman manis Byakuya. Ya, anak laki-laki itu manis, sangat manis jika tersenyum. Akhirnya keduanya malah melupakan pedang kayu mereka yang tertinggal di halaman depan dan sibuk membuat burung kertas.

Tap.

Suara langkah itu, baik Soi Fon maupun Byakuya hafal benar dengan suara langkah kaki itu.

Sreg.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang digeser, tentu saja itu adalah pintu kamar Byakuya. Mata Byakuya dan Soi Fon langsung tertuju pada wanita berkulit hitam yang berani masuk ke dalam kamar Byakuya tanpa izin itu.

"Hoo... Ternyata kalian disini, eh? Byakuya-bo? Soi Fon?"

"M-Maafkan saya, Yorouichi-sama! Saya lancang masuk ke dalam rumah Kuchiki."

"Eh? Bukan salahnya, wanita kucing! Aku yang memintanya masuk."

"Hooo, aku takkan bilang pada kakekmu, kok! Tenang saja," Yorouichi tersenyum lebar—yang melah membuat Byakuya ragu.

"Betulan loh!" Byakuya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Iya. Kau berisik! Eh, apa kau yang membuat burung kertas itu, Byakuya-bo? Banyak sekali!"

"I-Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Loh? Kau tidak tahu legenda burung kertas? Ah, makanya, belajar lah yang benar, Byakuya-bo!"

"Hee? Legenda apa Yorouichi-sama?" akhirnya Soi Fon berani berbicara.

"Lebih baik ku ceritakan di halaman rumah ini saja. Bisa gawat kalau kakekmu pulang."

"Benar!" Byakuya setuju.

"Y-Ya. Saya akan ke depan, Yorouichi-sama. Byakuya-sama. Permisi..." Soi Fon beranjak dari kamar Byakuya.

Byakuya merapikan kembali burung kertas yang tadi ia perlihatkan pada Soi Fon. Selanjutnya, Byakuya segera keluar menuju ke depan rumahnya sendiri, tempat Yorouichi dan Soi Fon sudah duduk. Byakuya langsung mengambil tempat di samping Soi Fon yang sudah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Yorouichi.

"Ahh, sebenarnya aku malas mengisahkan ini."

"Kenapa, Yorouichi-sama?"

"Kisahnya terlalu manis. Bisa repot kalau kau sampai percaya pada kisah ini, Byakuya-bo. Apalagi kan kau sudah punya Kisuke, Soi Fon."

"Kisuke?" alis Byakuya bertaut. "Kau suka padanya, Soi Fon?"

"T-Tidak, kok, Byakuya-sama!"

"Hee? Kau cemburu ya, Byakuya-bo?"

"T-Tidak! Ayo ceritakan, wanita kucing!"

"Iya. Iya. Burung kertas itu, katanya, kalau kita dapat membuat seribu burung kertas, permintaan yang kita tulis di dalamnya akan terkabul. Semakin banyak, semakin cepat kau mendapat keajaiban itu."

"Memang ada ya kisah begitu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu saja ada! Tinggal kau percaya atau tidak," jawab Yorouichi.

Byakuya dan Soi Fon hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita Yorouichi. Burung kertas yang Byakuya buat itu berwarna warni, seperti dirinya yang membuat hidup Soi Fon bagai pelangi. Apa keduanya percaya ya, pada legenda burung kertas?

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan yang cantik nan lembut akhir-akhir ini sering sekali bertandang ke mansion Kuchiki. Banyak yang bilang kalau ia berasal dari kalangan bawah. Banyak juga yang bilang kalau ia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang tidak sengaja ditolong Byakuya saat anak itu sedang berkeliling Rukongai—menjalankan tugas dari kakeknya. Namanya Hisana—gadis kecil itu—, anak yang sangat manis dan terkadang membuat Soi Fon cemburu akan kehadirannya.

Oh baiklah, siapa yang tidak akan cemburu jika tadinya Byakuya selalu berlatih dengan Soi Fon setiap sore, tiba-tiba jadi jarang. Alasannya? Byakuya sedang sibuk membuat burung kertas bersama dengan Hisana. Soi Fon jadi jarang bermain ke rumah Kuchiki lagi sekarang, er, sejak Hisana datang dan mengisi hari-hari Byakuya, sakit hati kah? Tidak juga. Tidak juga bohongnya kan, Soi Fon? Dalam hatimu yang paling dalam, rasanya pasti sakit sekali bukan?

"Hei, kau melamun ya, Soi Fon?" tanya Yorouichi melihat bawahannya yang sedang menatap kosong pohon sakura di depannya.

"Ti-Tidak, Yorouichi-sama," Soi Fon menyangkal.

"Tumben kau tidak ke rumah Kuchiki?"

"Tidak," Soi Fon menunduk.

"Oh, Hisana, ya?" Yorouichi tersenyum lebar.

"Ng..." Soi Fon makin menunduk.

"Hisana memang gadis yang baik, sama sepertimu Soi Fon, ia manis."

"Hee?"

"Tenanglah, cinta tak akan ke mana, kok! Tak usah kau pikirkan."

Yorouichi lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu Soi Fon. Entah dari mana ia mempelajari kata-kata itu. Soi Fon jelas tahu persis bahwa atasannya itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berkata tentang hal-hal berbau romantis. Selanjutnya, Yorouichi hanya mengusap-usap rambut Soi Fon, lalu bershunpo meninggalkan gadis itu.

* * *

Few years later...

Byakuya Kuchiki bukan lagi seorang anak laki-laki temperamental yang mudah naik darah jika di ganggu oleh Yorouichi. Byakuya sudah tumbuh menjadi pria tampan, dewasa, dan sangat kalem. Takdirnya tak berubah, ia tetaplah seorang penerus kepala keluarga Kuchiki, dan sekarang menjadi pengganti kakeknya di Gotei tiga belas, sebagai kapten divisi enam.

Memang, beberapa tahun lalu ia sempat melanggar peraturan keluarganya. Menikahi Hisana, mengadopsi Rukia, memang bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Tapi, sesuatu yang namanya cinta itu aneh, kan?

Byakuya tengah duduk di kursi kapten divisinya saat seluruh pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Di depannya kini ada selembar kertas kosong—yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. Ada rasa geli di hatinya, kenangan masa lalu, tentang burung kertas? Apa legenda itu masih berlaku? Ahh, lagipula burung kertas yang ia buat dengan Hisana dulu tidak selesai tepat seribu. Memang menyentuh angka sembilan ratus, tapi Byakuya lupa tepatnya sembilan ratus berapa.

Byakuya mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Tidak mungkin juga. Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba, semua kemungkinan bertarung dalam batin Byakuya. Laki-laki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menulis sesuatu di kertas kosong itu, selanjutnya membentuknya menjadi burung kertas berukuran besar.

"Ahh, tidak mungkin," gumam Byakuya.

Entah apa yang ditulis oleh laki-laki itu. Ia merindukan seseorang, ng, selain Hisana Kuchiki. Ya, Soi Fon, temannya semasa kecil dan juga sahabat pertamanya. Soi Fon kini sudah menjadi kapten divisi dua, menggantikan Yorouichi yang berkhianat karena menolong Kisuke Urahara—meski dalam hatinya Byakuya tak percaya kalau Yorouichi benar-benar berkhianat. Selama menjadi kapten, saat pertemuan para kapten pun, mereka jarang sekali bertatap wajah. Baik Byakuya maupun Soi Fon tumbuh menjadi dingin, tidak banyak bicara, dan tampak selalu serius.

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan pintu itu cukup membuyarkan lamunan Byakuya.

"Ya."

Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam ruangan kapten divisi enam. Gadis itu memakai haori dengan lambang dua di sana. Mata abu-abu Byakuya langsung membulat sempurna tatkala melihat gadis di hadapannya. Dalam pikirannya, ini sama sekali tidak mungkin! Legenda itu...

"Permisi, Kuchiki-taichou. Ini, laporan dari divisi dua."

"S-Soi Fon?"

"Ya?"

"Ng, tidak. Laporan tentang apa?"

"Oh, ya. Ini laporan tentang..."

Byakuya memperhatikan kata-kata Soi Fon tentang laporan yang diberikan oleh kapten divisi dua itu. Meski dalam hatinya menyangkal tentang legenda itu, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata burung kertas yang baru saja dibuat Byakuya adalah burung kertasnya yang ke seribu?

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

Setelah menjelaskan tentang laporan yang ia berikan pada Byakuya, mata Soi Fon tak sengaja tertuju pada burung kertas di atas meja Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taichou masih suka membuat burung kertas, ya?"

"Eh? Ini? Hanya iseng saja."

"Ooh. Ku minta, ya!" Soi Fon mengambil burung kertas di atas meja Byakuya.

"Iya. Eh? Jangan!"

Sepertinya Byakuya terlambat, Soi Fon malah tak sengaja membuka lipatan burung kertas itu dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

'Aku ingin bertemu Soi Fon sekali lagi.'

Dan wajah Soi Fon pun memerah karena hal itu.

**-REALLY END-**

* * *

Rapor bayangan Cha, nilai sejarah dapat 59, yang anehnya entah darimana datangnya itu nilai (padahal gurunya aja jarang masuk... T^T). Cha mungkin jarang request, tapi, bolehkah? Mungkin ada yang mau menghilangkan kesedihan Cha tentang 'sejarah' itu. Mudah kok, Cha cuma minta pair **Ukitake-Unohana (UkiUno)**, terserah rated apa, genre apa, mau canon atau AU. Wanna make it to me? I'll be very very happy then! ;)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
